Secrets of Thebes
by Chibi Hikari No Yume
Summary: AU. Two theives, two princes, two scholars, and two just along for the ride. In Egypt, no romance. [complete]
1. Ch 1

Secrets in Thebes- Egyptian Fugitives

Oh, yes, I'm in the middle of revamping this, so don't flame me for any inconsistencies you may see, but please tell me?

S

Names:

Khiseki- Yuugi Burkyna- OC

Atemu- Yami Makyra- OC

Khalid- Bakura

I'm sorry if the names confuse anyone, just please try to follow?

Khiseki glanced furtively across the corridor and beckoned to his older brother, Atemu. Together, they raced towards the other side of the hall, only to run into the solid wall of Atemu's tutor, Mahado.

"Now boys," he said in a deep baritone, "You shouldn't bail on your classes."

""We aren't, Master Mahado," Khiseki said bravely. When Mahado didn't reply, Atemu added, "Father gave us a rest day, sir."

Mahado merely sighed and said, Where exactly are you going, prince?"

"Khalid's," Atemu answered.

"Do you have your dagger?"

"Yes, Master Mahado."

"Fine. Go ahead. Good bye."

Half a candle-mark later, Khiseki and Atemu were seated on the fountain in the in the bazaar. Suddenly, Khiseki felt himself being pulled up by the roots of his multi-colored hair. He responded by leaning backwards, and there was a large splash as the thief allowed himself to fall in the fountain. When he emerged, his white hair was plastered to his skull and neck. Some of the women tittered, only to receive death glares from the pale teen, also known as Khalid, or The Thief King. The priestesses of law averted their eyes so they could safely say they had not seen the 'elusive' thief.

"Well," Khalid said gruffly, "Shall we proceed to my humble abode? I have another guest, but of course, royalties like yourselves can not wait."

"Is it Burkyna?" Khalid asked happily. He had taken a liking to Khalid's partner, and thought that Khalid and Burkyna made the most perfect match in the world. But he hadn't told anyone else that tidbit of information. (Well, except his kaa, but Kuribou can't talk.) Khalid stood, and they started towards Khalid's extensive home. It was a multi-tunneled labyrinth under the ground of the desert. He lived alone, but had any luxury you could get in the palace, except his were mainly stolen luxuries. He had inherited the place from his parents, after they had been killed that fateful night in Kura Eruna.

When they arrived, a black haired girl with green eyes named Burkyna was sitting quietly on the door, refusing to move, so Khiseki bowled over her, but she sent him flying into the remains of a house. Then Atemu tried to wrestle her off, but Khalid grabbed the handle and sent them to land next to Khiseki.

"Now that we've had our flying lessons, shall we go inside?" Khalid asked, every inch a ruffled host in the royal court. Slowly, the peculiar birds sat up and entered the mansion below. Before they entered, Burkyna asked, "Are we still set for tomorrow night?"

"Yes, Burkyna," he answered slowly.

"Then I'll be off," she said, and promptly left.

"What was that about?" Atemu asked suspiciously.

"A heist at the palace," Khalid smirked.

"Who should we avoid?" Atemu asked tiredly.

"Mahado, or what ever his name is that has the Sennen Ring."

"A Sennen Item!" Khiseki screamed.

"Isn't that going a bit to far?" Atemu asked quietly.

"It's fitting though, isn't it? They killed my family for them, so I get some of the magic?" he said smugly.

"Don't come visit us, thief, they can trace it," Atemu said sharply, "It's only going to be one, right?"

"Yes," Khalid said carefully, "And after I get it, I'll stop thieving altogether, okay?" 'Yeah, cause Burkky will do it for me!'

"I guess..."

Elsewhere

"So, Malik, where are we headed today?" a brown-and-red haired girl asked the blonde boy beside her.

"You should know, Makyra," Malik said, "You're the one who dragged me out of bed at first light!"

"Well, excuse me!" Makyra exclaimed, "You told me to come wake you up so we could explore after morning duties!"

Malik blinked and said, "Oh! Seto is at Isis' so we're visiting them!"

"Right. Why can't we visit at the palace, again?"

"Because students aren't allowed in the palace, Makyra. You should know."

"Malik! You promised! I'm Mak out here!"

"The guard might recognize you from your authorized lessons with Seto."

"Argh!"

For sometime, they treaded silently until they came to Isis', where Malik knocked three times. Seto appeared at the door quickly, snorting as he admitted them into her house.

"Who is it, Seto?" asked a voice from the back room.

"The ruffians, Isis."

There was a faint chuckle as Isis appeared, carrying a tray of desert fruits. Malik immediately relieved her of two of her fruits, tossing one to Makyra, or Mak off school grounds. Makyra caught it neatly and bit into the juicy food.

"Any reason you came, other than to mooch off me, of course?" Isis asked, watching Malik and Mak eat.

"Mmm...nope!" Malik replied happily. Seto snorted as Makyra tried to poke his hair, as she had an obsession with how it never moved.

"How I put up with you, I don't know..."

Later

"Hey Makyra! Are you busy tonight?" Khiseki asked his fellow student after class.

"I shouldn't be, why?" she said, glancing at Atemu. He smiled and said, "We got permission to leave with one guard, and Manna has classes, so we figured you'd like a vacation. Seto's going."

"Really? He hardly ever leaves."

"Actually, he isn't," Seto interrupted, having finished packing up, "He's going to help Mana with Kaa."

"Aww... rock-head! Have some fun for once!" Makyra whined. Seto rolled his eyes and said, "I don't think fun is exploring with the princes and a blunder head."

"You're just mad 'cause I beat you- oops!" she yelled and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"You beat Seto? At what?" Khiseki asked gleefully.

"Nothing! Never mind!" Makyra said quickly, "Where are we going tonight?"

By then, they had left Seto and were heading towards the gates.

"A friend's..."

Owari

Stupid Khalid muse didn't like my lack of description. Wouldn't let me finish the next chapter till I fixed it. Dumb muse...

Well! Who is this elusive friend? Find out next time on Yuyu.....Secrets In Thebes!


	2. Ch 2

Secrets In Thebes- Royal Banquet

Disclaimer: I forgot one in the first chapter so...

KhalidMuse: Chibi Hikari No Yume only owns Makyra and Burkyna... she thinks. She may not even own them... Definitely no ownership of Yuugiou, Thebes, or Kuru Eruna.

YoukoYamato: I continued.... um.... don't hurt me!

Okay! On with the story!

696969696969696969696969

"Where are we going tonight?"

"A friend's," Khiseki said gleefully. Atemu rolled his eyes and said, "What he means is, it's a surprise. Now c'mon, we have to ditch the guard."

With that, he grabbed Makyra's and Khiseki's arms and plunged purposefully into the crowd, emerging in the bazaar.

"Okay. Now we get going," the prince said, and they started towards the outskirts of town. Soon, they had passed Malik's street, and Makyra glanced down the dirt road, only to see Malik sweeping out his family's small shack. He looked up from his task and his eyes widened as he saw who was passing. He hollered, "Hey Mak! I thought you had to stay up at the school! Where are you going out here?"

She bit her lip, pausing as the brothers turned around and looked at her questioningly.

"Who's that, Makyra? And how come he calls you Mak?" Khiseki asked suspiciously.

Malik jogged up to the trio and frowned as he said, "What! You mean you never told the palace starfishes about me? Why, Mak! I'm hurt!" And he proceeded to faint in her arms.

She sweatdropped heavily.

Atemu had remained silent through all of this, just had to ask, "Makyra, who is this madman? Starfish?"

Makyra stifled a giggle as Malik woke up from her arms and did a double-take of who Mak was traveling with. He bowed low, his nose almost touching the ground. Then he straightened and said, "Makyra, that's- that's the prince and the um, other prince."

"Yes, Atemu," she said, pointing to each, "And Khiseki."

The bewildered boy blinked and laughed. "Nice to meet you, I bet. I'm Malik, and to everyone out here but you two, Makyra's name is Mak."

Atemu nodded and said, "Umm... would you like to join us?"

"Sure, just let me tell Mother," Malik said running back to his house. When he returned, he asked, "Where are we going?"

"Err... the desert mansion, Kuru Eruna," the oldest prince replied, uncomfortable.

"But Kuru Eruna burned years ago..." he trailed off, "Oh. Mak, what strange friends you have! Two princes visiting the Dorobou?(That means thief, in Japanese.) That's stranger than some people we know!"

"Yeah, I guess," said Makyra, sweatdropping again. They continued on their way, with Mak praying they didn't just happen to meet Isis. Isis was the seventh Sennen Item holder, but no one was supposed to know, not even the other six. After she finished praying to every god and goddess she knew, she began to think about what Malik had said. He had meant any thief, he meant The Thief, Khalid. She looked around at her companions, and realized Khiseki was whistling. She smiled and everything seem a lot better.

A candle mark later, they reached some ruins that Makyra could assume were Kuru Eruna. Suddenly, two figures popped out of a nearby sand dune, grinning like mad. One was a young woman with black hair and violet eyes. The other was a man with white hair like an elderly, but lively brown eyes with a scar under one of them.

"I didn't realize Burkyna was joining us," Atemu commented. But Burkyna didn't reply, as she was looking at the newcomers. The girl had brown hair with red bangs, and green eyes. The boy had sandy hair, sandy skin, and violet eyes. She thought if he got lost in a sand storm, and if he had enough sense to close his eyes, no one would find him until they tripped over him.

Khalid decided Burkyna wasn't going to answer, so he said, "Idiot girl. Who are your friends, Prince?"

"Oh," Atemu exclaimed, "This is Makyra- no, Mak, right?" She nodded in affirmation.

"And I'm Malik," he interrupted, "So, you're the elusive thief Lord? And his maid, or something?"

Burkyna coughed, and said, "I would hope I'm not a maid. I can't cook. I'm Burkyna, Khalid's second-in-command. So I've finally met this 'Mak' You do realize people get suspicious when some one among them uses a mix of Common and High Egyptian? (Back in the day, the commoners used a different form of the language than the high-born.) The men in the Lower Quad Tavern think you're the seventh Priest."

Mak and Malik twitched when she said this, but Atemu interrupted by saying, "How about we head inside?"

Everyone jumped down the trapdoor and headed towards Khalid's luxurious dining hall. When the reached it, Malik gasped. The others just shrugged, most of them were used to the palace dining hall. Mountains of practically any food you could think of were piled on a heavy dining table. Atemu, Khiseki, and Makyra, who were used to Palace and Academy dining rules, waited for Khalid to seat them.

He did, first leading the girls to seats, then motioning for the boys to take a seat anywhere else. Finally, he sat and motioned for everyone to dig in. They willingly obliged, and for the next few minutes, the hall was silent except the sound of young people eating. Then Khalid noticed that Malik was slipping food into his pockets.

"If you want to take some home, I can give you a bag for it," Khalid whispered, as Malik happened to be sitting next to him. Malik glanced up, startled. He nodded and grinned.

"Thanks. I wanted to take bananas for Odion, but they don't fit in my pocket."

Khalid grinned in return, and caught Khiseki looking at them thoughtfully. But before he could say something, Burkyna tried to grab a piece of bread off his plate, which caused a mini-war between the two. Sometime later, they moved into the sitting room, Malik carrying a bag of food. When everyone was settled, Burkyna and Mak slipped off to talk without the boys.

"So I would assume you have and interesting background, since not many people have a nickname many people believe is your real one, and keep company with princes," Burkyna said.

"Well, uh," Makyra started, "Let's see. I was born here in Thebes, but when I was little, we moved to Tanishi(Valley of Death). It was attacked when I was eight, and my kaa came out and saved us. A few days later, Seto dragged me back to Thebes and the Academy. When I turned nine, I met Malik when he got in trouble inside the School, and I helped him. We've been friends since then. Then last year, Mana and I were allowed to go to the Palace to study with Seto and the other Priests. Actually, I'm only thirteen, the same age as Khiseki. Malik's fourteen, Atemu's fifteen, and Seto's twenty. Hmm... what about you? You're second-in-command to the most wanted thief in all of Upper Egypt."

Burkyna laughed. "My story isn't that exciting. My family lives in the slum area of Thebes. Me and Shaw, my brother, were pick-pockets. One day I tried to cut Khalid's purse string. He practically broke my wrist, and he dragged us off to his burnt little village. He fed us there, and sent us home with some coins. Shaw wouldn't go back there, but I started running with him and his buddies. Then on my birthday, oh, two years back, he made me second-in-command. Best birthday gift I ever got. I'm seventeen, and Khalid's, oh, eighteen, maybe. I dunno how the heck he met Atemu and Khiseki, they just showed up one day."

Mak sighed and said, "I heard a rumor that Khalid actually lived in Kuru Eruna. Is it true?"

"Yeah," Burkyna said sadly, "The Pharaoh only needed ninety-nine sacrifices for his Sennen Ritual thingy. Khalid happened to be luck one-hundred. They killed his little sister, y'know. She wasn't white-haired like him, though. He stayed in Thebes a bit, but he finally went back to his father's place, and got a name for himself."

Meanwhile, back with the boys, Khiseki had asked the older boys who they thought would get married first. They had all decided probably Atemu, since he had to when he turned sixteen, so they started to describe what their wives would be like.

Atemu knew his would be a princess, and Khalid and Malik had no idea.

"Khiseki, Thieves don't get married. They either live a full live, be really good at what they do, retire early, and spend the rest of their days getting a beer belly, or live a full life, die early, and only be remembered if you left your name somewhere important," Khalid had said indignantly.

Malik had laughed it off and said, "No one what's to marry into a family with the sickness."(I don't know what sickness. Anyone have a suggestion?)

Khiseki had stuck out his tongue and the conversation had moved on.

Soon, it was time for them to say their good-byes. Khalid's guests all headed back to their homes, and the princes got told off by Mahado again.

Owari

CHNY: Yay! This chapter's the longest I've ever written! But I'm trying really hard not to make Makyra and Burkyna Mary Sues. Is it working?

Atemu: You seem to be ignoring me.

CHNY: That's because you're the Crown Prince and always get the attention. Plus, you get a big part later.

Chibi Khalid Muse: Fwames wiwl be used ta twy an' mewlt Seto wock-head. Conswuctive cwitism wiwl be wevewed, and wevievews wiwl be thanked!

(Flames will be used to try to melt Seto's rock-head. Constructive criticism will be revered, and reviewers will be thanked.)


	3. Ch 3

Secrets in Thebes- Thief in the Pharaoh's Place

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Neener.

I got a beta reader! She will go by Jesus girl until we can formulate a different name. This chapter hasn't gone by her yet, so there will be mistakes!

Kaket- Never fear! Soon there will be less confusion.

YoukoYamato- It didn't work...

69696969696969696969696969

'_Something is going on. Something strange. Everyone is behaving... differently. Atemu actually greeted me respectfully, instead of like a friend. It nearly gave me a heart attack when Makyra waited long enough for me to finish my sentence before running out the door. And Khiseki... either he has suddenly developed a stutter, or he was trying not to scream. And they all kept saying my name... Maybe I have missed something. Then the princes ate at the Academy, instead of at the Palace. Strange, to say the least...'_

(Bet you can't guess who that was...)

"Are you ready, Khalid?" Burkyna asked softly. He nodded slowly, taking a deep breath and stared at the walls he intended to climb. The dark haired girl, sensing his mood, grabbed the rope they had rigged, and began to climb. The thief lord quickly followed her. They efficiently knocked out the sentries, and the adrenaline kicking in like the buzz of sugars.

Soon they found themselves near to their prey, a black haired man with a priest's symbol of his shirt. He had been occupied in a council meeting, but now he stood at alert.

"Now for the hard part," Khalid thought. The Sennen possessors had unconsciously shifted towards the Pharaoh, thinking to protect him. Khalid smirked and pushing Burkyna behind him, as he realized that she would be no help now. She could barely summon anything, let alone something to protect herself.

"So Pharaoh, do you recognize the face of you greatest bane? Of course not. But today is not the day for you to face me. Toss what you wish in my direction, but know what I give you back will be three times worse. Remember this!"

The Pharaoh blinked, then motioned for the priests to do what they willed to this unknown threat. Mahado stepped forward, ever the brave one. Inwardly, Khalid was cackling.

'Easier for me.'

The ring lay gleaming across the mark of a Sennen priest on Mahado's shirt as he tried to decipher the younger man's rank.

Suddenly, Khalid summoned his kaa, a great dragon called Diabound. Mahado stared blankly for a moment, then proceeded to summon his own kaa, a centaur wielding an axe. They commenced the battle, and both monsters fought valiantly for their individual masters. Soon, one thing became apparent to Mahado. For the first time since he was young, he was losing.

Some time after, Mahado crumpled as his soul fled to a dark realm of punishment. Khalid laughed madly as he grabbed the Ring of the inate form of the priest. He slipped it over his head. The remaining priests rushed forward, meaning to stop this insane man. Khalid held up his hand, and they paused for a moment.

"You should not ask my name, better for you to fear an unnamed entity than a man. But I shall tell you, for you will find out. Better it be now than in death. I am the savior of the burnt village! What burnt village, you ponder. There are many villages burnt from fires now. But I mean village you burned! I am the Bakuru'eruna! Soul of Kuru Eruna! The village of many thieves! Remember, fear me, Pharaoh! And fear for your children! You will make me a villain, but I am not such! Remember! I am the soul, the savior!"

With that, he turned on his heel, and left the room. The priests were still in shock, and would be for a long while. Burkyna spared a last glance at the scene, the fled after the King of Thieves. She was shaken because of his speech, wondering if he would really harm Atemu and Khiseki.

A candlemark later, the princes and Makyra were back in the Palace, Makyra accompanying then because she had heard 'too much'. Mahado was back with the living, and confined to bed for weeks to comes. Atemu and Khiseki sat by his side through the night, Makyra pacing behind them. They were all worried for everyone, especially Khalid and Burkyna. The council was pondering this Bakuru'eruna. Khalid and Burkyna sat in a local bar, celebrating their haul. And the city slept on.

And so the day dawned...

Owari

CHNY: This certainly was short!

Khalid: What's with my strange awkward sounding speeches?

CHNY: You don't like them? (T.T)

Khalid: Whatever... weirdo

Anyway, more to come on the next episode of GT... er, SiT!


	4. Ch 4

Secrets in Thebes- A Long Awaited Meeting

CHNY: Sorry it took so long, I was trying to bring this story back where it was supposed to be going, but it didn't want to. You see, originally, this story was supposed to explain some gaps in the flashbacks in my first Yugioh story, FLBD (Don't read it! It sucks... And all the hikari's get hurt. I dunno what I was thinking.) But it has a life of its own. Chibi Khalid Muse, Disclaim. Now.

CKM: CHYN does not own Yugioh or Thebes. She thinks she owns Burkyna and Makyra, but she isn't sure. She knows she owns her head, and her ideas...

CHNY: Right!

6969696969696969696969696969

The weeks passed slowly. Signs circulated the city with pictures of Khalid, now dubbed Bakuru'runa, and Burkyna. But they stayed low at Kuru Eruna, and no one recognized them, for they had worn disguises. They didn't see Atemu, Makyra, or Khiseki, because they were stuck at the palace. Malik stopped by occasionally, to get food for his family and to talk.

The only people who would have realized what was happening were cut off from Khalid. So no one noticed the increase of Shadow Magic around him, or the evilness on his person. That is, until the night that corrupted destiny.

Makyra and the princes were once again at Mahado's side, but they were soon going to attend a council meeting. Not long ago Makyra and Mana had gained the right to sit in on the councils. This would be the first Mahado had attended since that night.

Burkyna and Malik were at Isis', getting an herb for Malik's brother. Burkyna had tagged along because Khalid had told her to. So no one accompanied Khalid to the gates of the palace. He didn't even know what he was doing there, he just felt compelled to be there. Then he felt himself being pulled gently out of 'control' and became a bystander in his own body.

He felt the need to take revenge on the Pharaoh, and now. He thought he had taken care of his hate when Atemu had told him that his father, the Pharaoh had no idea what exactly the Sennen spell had entailed. But it all came rushing back, and he was immediately in 'dangerous mode'. He knocked out the guards by the gate, with just his Shadow Magic, and stalked angrily through the corridors of the Royal Palace. Soon he came upon the doors to the council. He did not know that the council was meeting, but went there all the same.

Khalid flung open the doors madly and stepped into the dim light of the council hall. He immediately noticed Makyra, Atemu, and Khiseki, and for a moment, his resolve broke down and he almost turned and fled. But the thief in him made him stay, and the resolve came back as strong as ever. Several of the others in the hall gasped, including the fool who had possessed the Sennen Ring before him.

They all had recognized him, and the sane part of him realized that from this time on, there was no turning back. The Pharaoh yelled, "Seize him, guards!" But Khalid, or Bakuru'runa simply sent them to the Shadow Realm without a second thought.

Then Atemu stood abruptly and said, "Khalid, or Bakura, or whatever you have named yourself, what business you have with the royal family, take out upon us instead of upon our guards. Were you not satisfied with what you have already taken? The Ring, the trust of one whom so foolishly befriended you? Khiseki, Makyra, and I extended our hands, hands, knowing who and what you were, wished to forge a friendship with you. Were we but fools, to trust one such as you?"

With his speech delivered, he turned to Khiseki, who nodded sadly, and turned to Makyra, who's eyes widened as she whispered her assent. Khalid laughed.

"Who are you to talk of such things, son of the Pharaoh? You knew as well as I that there was no friendship between us! We are enemies. You father smote my family, so I shall smite him and his offspring. Yes, I shall smite you! I may be unaided physically, but in the Shadows, I am more powerful than you could possibly imagine!"

Everyone else in the room seemed to shrink away as Atemu said quietly, "But you said we would be friends until one of us was dead." Soon after he spoke, three figures burst into the room. Two were Burkyna and Malik, but the other, the other was a woman whom had never stepped foot into the Palace, but was brethen to all in the vincity. She was, yes, the seventh Sennen priest or priestess. She spoke, her lyrical voice filling the hall.

"This is not the age for us to interfere, Pharaoh. Let the children resolve this, for they are the cause, and they are destined to fix the mistakes they have made. For this Bakura, as Atemu has put it, is one of them, and like my predecessor, they must fix their mistake and be cast out for it, because they know naught else. If you take nothing from my speech, that is fine, but I pray you, do not interfere!

Malik and Burkyna took their places next to Khiseki and Makyra. In sync, they closed their eyes and began weaving a spell none of them knew they could use. They wove a spell of compassion, using each of their kaas in the process. Atemu with his holy dragon, Osiris. Khiseki with his swordsman, Neo. Makyra with her destroyer, Executioner. Malik with his metal beast, Zoa. Burkyna with her game board, Oujiki.

Bakura had watched the spectacle, then summoned his own beast, a golden dragon known as Diabound. He waved his arm, signaling an attack, and the dragon obliged.

There was a flash as everything the six knew faded away.

696969696969696969696969696969

_They awoke, standing in a circle, lines from each of their feet connecting to someone else's, forming a star, and a circle. Each wanted to move, but felt they couldn't. Their kaas floated in the center of the circle, surveying each of them, almost as if judging them. But then each Shadow Being drifted off, leaving Osiris alone in the center. Soon, two gods joined him. Ammit, goddess of the dead, and Anubis, god of the dead. _

_A man followed them awkwardly, carrying ankh, a feather, and a set of scales. Anubis motioned towards Atemu. A magician was standing behind him, his face slightly resembling Mahado. _

_The mysterious man stepped towards the future Pharaoh, and bowing slightly, placed the feather on the scales. Atemu slumped down, his heart appearing on the opposite side of the feather. Before he could move, the magician grabbed him and held him up, supporting him as his destiny was decided. The scales balanced, and Atemu's soul returned to his 'body'._

_The man then moved on to Khiseki, bowing again as he repeated the process, but instead of Mahado holding him, it was a girl with a resemblance to Mana. He was judged, and the man moved on again. He judged Bakura, Malik, and Makyra each in turn, before coming to a complete circle at Atemu. _

_Then Anubis spoke. "Now your destinies shall be revealed. Atemu, you shall be locked in a golden pyramid, attached to the sky instead of the land, your name lost to the sands of forever. Thief, your true name shall also disappear, replaced by the name of your village, and you shall take residence in the cursed item around your neck. Mana and Mahado, you have chosen your fate. One to follow his master, the other to follow her teacher. Malik, you shall be split by insanity, but live out your days in calmness now. Khiseki, Makyra, and Burkyna, you shall go back to your time, and live till you must be judged again. The verdict now shall be the verdict later, but you must wait. You are all being dispersed, but your bond as friends shall remain after the sands in the hourglass of time has run out. Too much Shadow blood is bad for a place, so scatter like the wind."_

He waved his hand, and Ammit touched Malik, Makyra, Burkyna, and Khiseki, and they disappeared with a flash. Then the remaining humans felt the shadows tearing at their souls, wearing them thin until they were nothing without golden items that eluded even the most stealthy thief.

696969696969696969696969696969

Okay! This actually wasn't supposed to happen until chapter ten, but I got a bit ahead of myself...

Atemu: Big role, right. I died, or whatever. But I did get a nice speech...

CHNY: Bai-bai!


	5. Ch 5

Secrets in Thebes- A Time Away From Time

Khalid-Bakura Muse: CHNY does not own any form of Yugioh.

YoukoYamato- Don't worry! They are just in the Sennen Items...

69696969696969696969696969696969

_Atemu felt himself float in an endless sky, thinking nothing, and not realizing he wasn't breathing. A familiar presence floated besides him, much like Mahado. Then he hit something hard, and landed in the midst of a labyrinth. He glanced around, and realized he was in his soul room. He had only visited the place once, when Shada had weighed his soul. But it was different now. And someone was standing next to him. He didn't recognize the man next to him, but he seemed familiar. He struggled to sit up, and the man turned to regard him curiously. Atemu gasped as he recognized his teacher, Mahado._

"_Mahado! Why are you here? Where are we-"_

_The man smiled and shook his head. _

"_I may have been your Mahado once, but now I am the Black Magician. And I shall protect you from yourself, future Pharaoh," the man intoned. Atemu shrugged, not caring in this expansive tomb. He was just glad he had company._

_69696969696969696969_

_Khalid hit a stone floor. He immediately leapt up, expecting a fight. But no, no one was there. He did not recognize where he was, but he knew he did not want to be here. He was supposed to be doing something..._

_Something..._

_Oh yes! He had been fighting Atemu and his friends. Now he was in this lonesome place. It was adorned with weapons, and hieroglyphs littered the walls. He felt that he had been here before, but he couldn't remember._

_Memories..._

_And he fainted._

69696969696969696969

Khiseki awoke with a jolt in his own body. His father was standing over him. He couldn't figure out what awoke him, but he was awake all the same. He struggled to sit up, and his father hastened to help him. Then Khiseki realized something was different about his father. There was less... power about him.

Then Khiseki croaked, "Father, the Puzzle. What has happened to the puzzle?"

"It shattered. Shattered," his father, the Pharaoh said, his eyes crinkling up in sadness, or was it joy? Khiseki shrugged, glancing at the others as they woke up as well. But he noticed four people missing. Atemu, Khalid-Bakura, Mana, and Mahado were all missing.

"Father, is brother already awake? I didn't see him leave the Shadow Realm though, if that was where we were."

"No, son. I don't think he will return ever. His and the other's bodies burst into black flames and they left no trace, except, of course, the Ring."

"Atemu and Bakura paid for the trouble they caused with their lives. And something more. Atemu lost his memories. Or he will. Or something. This does not make sense! Why Atemu, or let me rephrase that, why not one of us?" Makyra said, as if puzzling something out inside herself.

"The youngling has figured it out, Pharaoh. Have you not?" Isis said, "You have paid for making the cursed Items, with your son's life and the remains of Kuru Eruna. The soul, as the boy puts it."

"Ah..."

"Khalid is gone? No! It is not so! Oh Ra, no!" Burkyna said hysterically.

"I am sorry, girl-child. Khalid-Bakura is gone. Forever," Seto said.

696969696969696969

Soon the children were transferred to the infirmary. They had no real wounds, but they were all so shaken, they were put into a drug induced sleep.

The Pharaoh had the Sennen Puzzle put in a box, to be put away with the other Sennen Items. Since the key Item was broken, the others had less strength, so they were going to bury the lot of them.

Akunadin, the Sennen Eye holder was wary. After all, his was implanted with in his skull. But they decided that it would be placed in the tomb after he died.

And so the temple of the Sennen Items was sealed. But not forever, because nothing lasts forever, especially in the times when the Pharaohs were dug up and taken apart...

----

CHNY: There you go. Oh yeah! I'm holding a poll to see who thinks the name should be changed. Because I've done Egypt in History now, so I realized that when ever this story took place, Alexandria didn't exist. So here is the poll.

Change name to Secrets in Thebes 1

Change name to Secrets in Memphis 0

Keep name Secrets in Alexandria 1

I guess this poll is kinda worthless... Oh well..

Bai!


	6. Ch 6

Secrets in Thebes- Hesitant Eyes

CHNY: Originally, this fic was supposed to be about 20 chapters long, but right now, it's looking at 15 at most, maybe 10. This fic was also supposed to be filling some of the things that happened in FLBD, but that isn't happening either.

Khalid-Bakura: CHNY doesn't own Yuugiou in any way shape or form. She also does not own Alexandria/Thebes/Memphis, which is/was owned by whoever owns them. And CHNY, does not own her cousins. (the Palace children)

Sorry! I lost the file the first time, and them I was procrastinating. But we have a five day weekend so I have no excuse!

6969696969696969696969

"Prince Khiseki! Tell us a story!" Alec, one of the priest's children, said loudly.

"Which one? I know many," the Prince turned babysitter asked.

"The one about the Sennen Items! And your friends!" Seto's daughter yelled. He had married Isis, after she had been brought back to the Palace.

"Why would you wish to hear a story like that, Saran?" Khiseki said slowly.

"Because Father and Mother won't tell me what happened, and neither will Burkyna!" Saran yelled.

"You asked Burkyna! Gods above! She didn't hurt you, did she?" Khiseki said hurriedly.

"No. Why would she hurt me?" Saran said uncomprehending.

"Nothing, nothing. Now is it not time for you to got to your lessons with the others?"

Saran blinked about her, and realized hat everyone else had left to their lessons.

"Oh! Good farewells, Prince!"

He sighed, thankful that he hadn't had to give an excuse past 'no time'. Things had changed in the Palace since five years ago.

Everyone involved with the Shadow Realm adventure had been invited in to the Palace. Malik had come willingly, as long as his family was helped in caring for the other children. The rest of his family were moved to the better part of town.

Makyra, of course, lived in the Palace, but she still took lessons at the Academy, until last month. Now she was an advisor to the Pharaoh, along with Seto and Khiseki.

Burkyna was a spy for the Pharaoh. She had offered this herself, but was still rather violent.

Isis had been initiated into the Palace, and was now happily married to Seto. They had one kid, a four year old named Saran.

He pushed himself up off the wall, and walked down the corridor towards the meeting hall. Even though there were marks of what happened there, the court still held meetings there. And he was supposed to be in one, right now. He sighed again, bracing himself for the rebukes of his father.

69696969696969696969696969

"Mahado!"

Atemu ran through the corridors of his labyrinth. Frantically, he opened each door he passed. Even though it appeared that he was the master of this place, he still could not control in. He was searching for the room of records, where his memories and knowledge of the shadows were stored.

He found the door, panting slightly. He pushed open the door, and walked into his 'library'.

"There you guys are! I've been trying to find you- Where are you!? Hello?"

He peered around, searching for the duo of sorcerers. He backed out of the room. When he closed the door, it faded out of view. He frowned, tracing the place the door had been.

'Strange. That is the first time I've ever seen that... Ah well, they must not wish to been found. Now to find something to occupy me...'

696969696969696969696969696969

'Slice once. Slice twice. Slice thrice. Stop. Watch in heal. Slice once. Slice twice. Slice thrice... I'm bored.'

Khalid-Bakura sighed and rubbed the skin that had amused him for countless hours. It seemed that in the place he was, his wounds automatically healed. That was interesting for a while, but now he was bored. He glanced around the room that appeared to be his prison. He spotted ink, so he decided to decorate his room with his version of graffiti.

He drew everything on his walls, his skin, his books. He drew Atemu, Burkyna, Khiseki, The Ring, and just about everything else in between. Then he sat back and he admired his work. He had noticed that no matter how long he appeared to have stayed in the box, his body had not changed one bit, except for his skin lightening considerable, and his body becoming weaker. But his fingernails didn't grow, his hair didn't grow, and he felt no need for food, water, bathrooms, or bedmates. It was as if time was standing still.

6969696969696969696969696969

One day, Bakura couldn't remember what day, but one day, a smallish brick in the walls crumbled. Out of it he could see a man, and a very young boy. The boy looked like him. Each day, another brick crumbled. Thus he started counting the days by the bricks that fell away.

Slowly, a whole new world opened to his questing eyes.

696969696969696969696969

CHNY: Okay! This copy probably is not as good as the original, but whatever.

KB: I counted the days by the bricks that disappeared? What kind of stupid thing is that?

CHNY: It was going to be by the number of hairs that flew into your room.

KB: Okay... um.. this is better.

A: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha gasp

KB: What the heck is your problem.

A: You painted me!

KB: You want to make something out of it?

CHNY: No fighting! Signing off!


	7. Ch 7

Secrets in Thebes- A New Time For Wandering

CHNY: Hello all! I believe I may have gotten my first flame. Well, anyways, in reply to 'Last Warning' here is this: I actually had forgotten completely about Khalid being Spyder Webb's name for Bakura when I wrote the first chapter of this story. I got it out of one of my mom's baby name books, inflicting strange stares from my dad, and from a project I had to do in fifth grade. I can't find either thing to show you, so I believe you must take my word for it. And if Spyder Webb is reading this, I am most sorry if it appears to you that I have taken your name.

If anyone is curious as to where I got my names, e-mail me or review;)

696969696969696969696969

Little Yuugi ripped open his birthday present from his Grandpa. It was a gold box with strange letterings on it. Inside was a gold puzzle. The eight year old picked up the piece with the eye and placed it in front of his eye.

"Look Grandpa! I got a shiny eye!" he said loudly.

"That you do, grandson," Sugoroku replied, "Don't lose any pieces!"

"Of course not, Grandpa! Can you help me put it together?" Yuugi asked while gathering up all the pieces.

"No, Yuugi. This is a puzzle you must complete by yourself. I'm sure little old me would be of no help whatsoever."

"Father! You gave my second grader a puzzle like that and expect him to do it without help?" Yuugi's mother said laughingly.

"It's never been solved in 5000 years. Why would I be able to solve it?" Sugoroku said quietly, so Yuugi would not overhear.

"And you expect little Yuugi to solve it? Are you sure you're okay?"

"What a man was never told never constricted his enterprises."

"Okay..."

696969696969696969669696969696

"Grandpa! Look! I'm almost done! Oh... wait nothing fits now. I guess I'll start over."

"One more piece! Oh... that's the wrong piece. I'll just take it apart again."

"This isn't fair! I'm not going to try that again ever!"

"I guess I should work on my puzzle again..."

"It's almost done! One more piece! Oh no! The piece! The piece with the eye is missing! Grandpa!"

6969696969696969696969696969

Ryou blinked a his father as he was shoved into his room. The child had not a clue what he did wrong, but it wasn't like this was the first time it had happened. Ever since he had gotten his ring on his fifth birthday, it happened almost every day. The little Bakura never knew what exactly he had done wrong, it was always blurry before he was locked in.

But today was different. Instead of reading, like he usually did, the eight year old took off his ring and laid it across from him on his bed. Then he started talking.

"I know you can't talk or anything, Ring, but you can be my friend now. I don't think Daddy likes me much, and the kids at school call me names. I think you're the problem, but you were a birthday gift! I can't get rid of you! And now Amane is dead, and Mommy too!"

Suddenly, the Ring flashed and Bakura found himself sitting on a bed across from the boy he had seen many times before.

"Hello," he smirked, "Who are you?"

"Um... I'm Ryou Bakura. Are you real or are you an imaginary friend? Daddy hates when I have imaginary friends," the bewildered boy said with assurance.

"I'm a ghost," the white haired man said, "What does that count as?"

"But... Daddy said ghosts..."

"Don't exist?"

"Yep."

"Well then. Maybe I'm not exactly a ghost. Can you touch me?"

"Umm..." Ryou reached out and gently poked his chest. "Yep."

"So does that mean I'm real?"

"Okay! Well, Mister, I need to know your name. And why you look kinda like me. And if I'm gonna get in trouble for you being here." the boy said seriously.

"Umm.... I don't think you'll get in trouble, and if you do, I'll take care of it. And my name.... I can't remember my real name, but they called me Bakuru'eruna, once." the Tomb Robber said.

'Wait a minute. Why in Ra's name am I being nice to this squirt? Oh yeah, he's my Yadonushi. What language is that? Come to think, what language am I speaking?'

"I'm not a squirt! You must be really dumb if you don't know what language your speaking! We're speaking Japanese!" Ryou said huffily.

"You heard me? But I was thinking..." Bakura's eyes widened. "You're a mind reader! Get away, pest!"

'A mind reader?'

"I did it too... Your lips didn't move! Gods above save me!"

"Umm.... right. Anyways, could you move? I want to lay down."

"Sure."

Ryou looked up to smile at the strange man, but he wasn't there.

"He wasn't real..."

696969696969696969696969696969

Keep in mind Ryou's like eight. My eight year old sister would find nothing wrong with a guy showing up on her bedspread and then disappearing. She still has an imaginary friend.

Anyway, I was frozen for a bit, but I'm back.

There might be one more chapter.

B: Yuugi sure is stupid. '"Look! I've got a golden eye!"'

YY: Your Yadonushi didn't think it was odd at all that some freak showed up in his room. Stupid, may I offer?

CHNY: Just shut up, please? I've got a headache!


	8. Ch 8 Epilouge

Secrets in Thebes- Lost Wishes

Hiya all! Well, in honor of Hallow's Eve, I'm finishing this story and starting a new one. Yes, this is the last chapter. Onward!

Khalid: CHNY does not own Yugioh in any form. She doesn't own the Ishtars, but she owns Makyra and Burkyna, however tiny their roles.

69696969696969696969696969696969

"Sister Isis, what are these things on the walls?" a five year old Malik asked curiously.

"Those are the kaas the Pharaoh sealed away," his sister said.(It was peoples kaas, right?)

"Who's kaa was that one?" Malik asked, pointing to Executioner Makyura.

"It was the kaa of one of the friends of The-Pharaoh-Who-Gave-His-Life. Why?"

"Oh. It just looks familiar. I dunno. Was her name Makyra?"

"Was who's name Makyra?" Isis said worriedly.

"The girl. Pharaoh's friend," the chibi said, as if his older sister was stupid.

"How did you know it was a girl?"

"She was, wasn't she?"

"Yes. Of course. Bu t how did you know that?"

"I remembered. I remembered her. Is that bad?" the boy said, picking up a rock from the ground of the cavern they were seated in.

"No! Of course not. But... not one has ever told you, so how could you remember? No, wait. I really don't want to know. Just never mind."

"Okay sister."

6969696969696969696969696969 (Battle City)

"Bwahahaha! I play Executioner Makyura. Feel it's wrath, Pharaoh!"

When the evil Malik played this card, good Malik was thrown back ten years to his conversation with Isis. 'Now I understand,' he thought, and receded from his shadow body to his soul room. Waiting there was the spectral form of Makyra.

i "You remember, right?"

"Yes of course. Where's Burkyna and everyone else?"

"Waiting. Your little stunt with that hatred-man really screwed up what was supposed to happen."

"It did? Then why does Isis keep ranting about destiny if this isn't how it's supposed to be?"

"The destiny she sees is the one formed after your mother die."

"Mother wasn't supposed to die?" Malik asked, his voice rough.

"No. A doctor arrived the day after you were born. She wasn't supposed to have you for another day."

"Great. Just bloody lovely."

"Bloody?" Makyra said laughingly.

"Stupid English people."

"Right... Anyways. The gods weren't supposed to awaken until next year. You all would have been in Domino anyways then."

"So me killing my dad and getting spilt personalities messed everything up?"

"Cecilia wasn't supposed to die either."

"Who?"

"Oh. I guess you never met Pegasus. Cecilia was his wife. She wasn't supposed to die."

"Whatever." Malik slumped suddenly and disappeared from the room.

"Oh drat. He's gone." /i 

69696969696969696969696969

"Hello, Burkyna, Makyra. Lost time since I've seem either of you," Atemu said cheerily.

"Oh, just a couple of thousand years," Burkyna said.

"Is Mahado here yet? Or Mana? We need to get a move on," Isis said.

"Did someone call?" Mahado asked.

"Yes. Come on. Find your spot."

The twelve were seated in a circle around an obelisk. Going clockwise, the seats were this: Yami, Yuugi, Mana, Mahado, Ryou, Bakura, Shadi, Makyra, Seto, Isis, Malik, Burkyna. The seven with Millenium Items set their items in the slots on a stone tablet.

They had gathered in the Temple of Kuru Eruna to set the world to rights. They were sitting in what had been the dining hall for the Ishtars many years ago.

The circle around them began to glow. One by one they called out their names, and their corresponding Items glowed and disappeared. Once they all were finishied, there was a grumble from deep in the bowels of the earth, and a crack appeared in the ceiling.

Then, the earthquake started.

Everything began to shake violently, and everyone was fixed to their seats as the circle held them fast. When the floor fell away, they floated on nothing as the real world lost its grip on the twelve. Then, with a poof they were gone.

Not completely, mind you, they simply went to the Shadow Realm, to be lost in the sands of time until they were needed again.

And the sand dunes eventually disappeared, and the cities of man disappeared. But they remained, and remained, never aging, until time itself was lost forever.

696969696969696969696969696969

CHNY: Well, it's all over now. I haven't seen the Egypt arc thing, so I'm making it up. But this is fanfiction, so nyan.

Bakura: What the heck was the last bit? Until time itself was lost forever? WTF?

Atemu: A lower life form like you wouldn't understand.

Malik: Did you?

A: Umm... no.

B: Hahaha!

CHNY: Until next time!


End file.
